fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Third Party Trips
Third Party Trips There are three types of fishing trips that are not initiated by yourself; Captain Trips, Crew Trips and Deckhand Line Checks. Deckhand Line Checks Your line will be checked multiple times during the day by an underpaid deckhand. All you have to do is stop in and click on any Fish Wrangler page after 12am FVT (GMT-7) to have your line checked multiple times for the next 3 days. The deckhands will check your line approximately every hour throughout the day. except between the hours 12 am FVT - 3am 1am FVT. Even deckhands need a rest! Deckhands no longer take off 12am-1am for a break. We renegotiated their contracts this morning to have them work non-stop for you guys. Note: Using Love Chum gives extra deckhand checks and so will increase that frequency. (Generally at least one every ~2 hours.) Deckhand checks do NOT use resources. Any catches by a deckhand can contribute and add to any Catching Streaks, however they can never interrupt a Catching Streak. Deckhand checks DO increase your pole level however and are also included for Quest catches. So for example if you cast Fish Now which results in catching a Miny Fish, "2nd Miny in a row!". You leave for few hours, and come back to find four deckhand checks have been performed in your absence. Let's say three of those four caught some other fish, however one deckhand caught a Miny Fish. You will now have a current streak of 3 Miny Fish. Regardless of how many deckhand checks are done it will never interrupt that streak, unlike Crew Trips which may add but also break a catching streak. Deckhand checks follow the same logic for location eligibility as Crew Trips. i.e. you will not get any Deckhands checks in Magma Reef due to the limited number of casts allowed there. The same holds true in Sans Culpra if you have not acquired your Scuba Diving License yet. Occasionally, if you have the Mini Cruiser active, you may find the deckhand has let some steam off and taken your boat out for a WILD JOYRIDE. Your Fuel consumption on these trips will be far more than normal. Lets hope the catch was worth it! :-) Deckhand Boosts This is one of the Special Bonus types that can be found in Treasure Chests. You can find anywhere from a 5x up to 20x Deckhand Boost, which will increase the frequency of your Deckhand Line Checks. Experience shows that the max increase will result in 1 deckhand check every four minutes using regular chum, and max of 1 deckhand check every one minute while using Love Chum. NOTE: When using a Deckhand Special Bonus boost ensure you are NOT at an island that does not have any deckhand checks done as noted in the above 'Deckhand Line Checks' section. Which are Magma Reef and Sans Culpra without the Scuba Diving License. Deckhand Voucher When activated, a Deckhand Voucher will give you an extra Deckhand Trip. Wranglers should expect the trip to occur within 10 to 120 minutes - time will vary depending on how busy the Deckhands are. Deckhand Vouchers will NOT interfere with the regular Deckhand Trips as these are separate features. You must enable this resource to receive these extra checks. For more details please see Resources page here. Category:Third Party Trips